fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Antiqua Memoria Pretty Cure
NOTICE: This series and it's pages will no longer be updated. For information, go [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:HungryZabu here.] Antiqua Memoria Pretty Cure '(アンチカメモリアプリキュア ''Anchika Memoria Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl/boy anime series produced by Toei Animation, and directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri. The series' main motif is evidently the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, while it's sub motifs are memories, time and fractal patterns. It's themes are the nature of memories, desire to be remembered and reclaim lost memories, loneliness as motivation and holding onto the past. Story Antiqua Memoria Pretty Cure Episodes Lost River; a world between reality and the afterlife, has just lost it's oldest living resident Tokiba. The world's young ruler, Prince Chaménos is quick to take up Tokiba's life goal of returning the memories of Lost River's residents, with the help of Cure Pyramid, a warrior chosen by Chaménos to protect earth and Lost River, and a fairy named Phiro. However, Lost River is quickly thrown into peril, when Oblio; a woman who holds the same memory-stealing abilities as Prince Chaménos, attacks their world and destroys the Magna Horologium. She manages to defeat Cure Pyramid easily, and steals away all of the memories that Prince Chaménos held on to, leaving him in a vegetative state. Phiro also has her memories of her two best friends taken away. The last straw is when Cure Pyramid has her CureHorologe destroyed, leaving her completely helpless to stop Oblio. All seems lost for the three friends, being separated from each other as fragments of their past selves. But unbeknownst to all three, Chaménos committed one final act before becoming amnesiac. He tells Phiro to follow Cure Pyramid back to earth and find five more warriors to defeat Oblio and her followers, and gives her the five remaining CureHorologes. Though Phiro does not remember who gave her the mission, she follows the orders and meets Niwahara Moeko, who has just moved to Nowara-ku. When Oblio's follower Ifelice attacks Nowara-ku, Moeko; determined to protect her new home, is chosen to become Cure Babylon. Characters Cures '''Niwahara Moeko ''(庭原萌子 Niwahara Moeko) / Cure Babylon''' (キュアバビロン Kyua Babiron) Voiced by Sakura Senbongi (JPN), Natalie Lander (ENG) A sanguine 14 year old girl in her second year of middle school. As an extrovert, Moeko rarely has trouble making friends, and attracts people with her good-humoredness and high spirits. Despite her overwhelming positivity and energy, Moeko also tends to be very sentimental and emotive quite often. She is very quick to sympathize with other peoples problems, even letting them get her down sometimes. In terms of school performance, Moeko is pretty average across the board, except for in sports, where her performance drops significantly. Coming as a surprise to many people, Moeko is only half-Japanese, and is also half-English thanks to her mother's heritage. When Moeko is pleased or happy, she will often exclaim "Nice!" (ナイス！Naisu!). ''At the beginning of the story, Moeko is chosen to be one of the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy" by Otoha at random, replacing Kinji Mahiru. She can transform into the warrior of the Hanging Gardens, Cure Babylon, and her theme color is pink. 'Udzuki Otoha ''(卯月音羽 Udzuki Otoha) ''/ Cure Artemis (キュアアルテミス Kyua Arutemisu) Voiced by Asami Sanada (JPN), Wendee Lee (ENG) The recently elected leader of the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy", and a 14 year old girl in her second year of middle school. She takes her role as a leader very seriously, and is generally no-nonsense and aloof. As an overachieving student, Otoha hates it when people slack off or neglect duties, and she is very quick to scold her peers for laziness. Regardless of how serious she is by nature, Otoha has many ridiculous quirks that people often point out. Some of these include her long list of odd phobias such as her fear of rain or her irrational terror of the number 13, her belief that she is psychic and can "just know things" by examining them, and her large collection of stuffed animals. Though she doesn't show it publicly, Otoha really does care about her friends and will lighten up once in a while for them. She can transform into the warrior of the Temple of Artemis, Cure Artemis, and her theme color is silver. '''Chikoe Takumi ''(勝聲匠 Chikoe Takumi) ''/ Cure Boom ''(キュアブーム Kyua Būmu)'' Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (JPN), Ben Diskin (ENG) A member of the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy", and a 14 year old boy in his second year of middle school. He puts up a very polite and charming front, greatly contrasted by the fact that he is actually very awkward and constantly apprehensive due to his unnaturally bad luck. He can quickly go from chivalrous to cowardly in about two seconds flat on a bad day. Takumi's efforts to seem calm and collected often fail, as his nervous habits often accidentally show through his facade, such as his chewed down fingernails or the tapping of his foot. He often seems genuinely surprised when people think he's cool, especially since even he admits that some of the things he tries only make him look more bizarre. He can transform into the warrior of the Statue of Zeus, Cure Boom, and his theme color is light blue. Reimatsu Nemu ''(霊松眠夢 Reimatsu Nemu) / Cure Grave (キュアグレイブ Kyua Gureibu)'' Voiced by Miyu Tomita (JPN), Sarah Blandy (ENG) A member of the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy", and a 14 year old girl in her second year of middle school. Nemu doesn't talk a lot, and her tendency to hide behind her bangs makes her seem sinister at first glance. She enjoys reading and writing, and always carries a notebook around with her that no one has ever seen the contents of. Nemu is capable of reciting quotes from many different works of literature, and believes that it's easier to explain things in references. It's not unlikely for Nemu to go to extremes to get inspiration for her writing, which periodically borders on mild sadism. She has a very distinctive laugh; "fushishishi~" (フシシシシ). ''Nemu's parents are owners of a funeral home, and because of this, Nemu is always surrounded by mourning, which has lead to her actually becoming quite good at cheering people up. She can transform into the warrior of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, Cure Grave, and her theme color is violet. 'Yutaka Hōnomaru (湯高炎丸 Yutaka Hōnomaru) '''/ Cure Sunbeam ''(キュアサンビーム Kyua Sanbīmu)'' Voiced by Akira Ishida (JPN), Sean Chiplock (ENG) A member of the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy", and a 15 year old boy in his 1st year of high school. Prior to an accident around a year and a half before the story, Hōnomaru was a star athlete, and the captain of the Kinjitou Academy Basketball team. The accident in question; a car accident in which his mother and sister lost their lives and he lost both of his legs, left him unable to play. As a person, Hōnomaru is very kind and mellow, and prefers to have a relatively peaceful life. However, Hōnomaru has a very short fuse, and can't really control his anger, which only gets worse as time goes on and more things are at stake. Whenever he has a violent mood swing, he is quick to apologize, since very rarely are the outbursts deserved, combined with his slight guilt complex. Hōnomaru's friends typically call him Hono, while Nemu prefers to call him Marumaru. He can transform into the warrior of the Colossus of Rhodes, Cure Sunbeam, and his theme color is red. Prince Chaménos ''(チャメーノス Chamēnosu) /''' Isozaki Eiichi ''(磯崎映一 Isozaki Eīchi)'' / Cure Lantern ''(キュアランタン Kyua Rantan)'' Voiced by Mayumi Tanaka (JPN), Brianne Sidall (ENG) The Prince of Lost River. Chaménos was born with the ability to steal memories and store them within his photographic mind. When anyone forgets anything, he can hold onto those memories until they are needed again. Chaménos refuses to use his ability to gain information, and instead uses it for good by protecting lost memories. Though Chaménos appears to be very young and frail, he has been alive for tens of years and is probably the most mentally strong in the group, because of all the painful memories he's had to hold on for people. Chaménos is very sensible and mature, and very much dislikes being patronized. He is also very genial, and puts a lot of faith in his allies. For half the season, Chaménos is in a vegetative state thanks to Oblio stealing all of his memories, and is being taken care of by Mahiru. When he regains the crucial memories he lost, he takes on the identity of a 13 year old student, and claims to be Mahiru's distant cousin. He can transform into the warrior of the Lighthouse of Alexandria, Cure Lantern, and his theme color is yellow. Kinji Mahiru ''(金字真昼 Kinji Mahiru) / Cure Pyramid (キュアピラミッド Kyua Piramiddo) Voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi (JPN), Lauren Landa (ENG) The former leader of the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy", and the daughter of the school's founder. She is 17 years old and in her 3rd year of high school. Before the story, Mahiru was the legendary Cure Pyramid, who protected both Earth and Lost River. She was defeated by Oblio and had her CureHorologe smashed, leaving her unable to transform and save Chaménos and Phiro from their fates, causing her to blame herself. This left her feeling very miserable, and eventually led to her temporarily dropping out of school so she could help Chaménos recover. Mahiru's spirits are quickly lifted when she sees that new Cures are fighting Oblio She becomes determined to discover who they really are and help them, and begins attending school again. Mahiru is a responsible person, and keeps herself very organized. When she joins the team, she is very protective of the others, and is always looking out for their safety. Her theme color is brown. Mascots '''Phiro ''(フィーロ Fīro)'' Voiced by Naomi Oozora (JPN), Colleen O'Shaugnessey (ENG) A fairy from Lost River, who like the other inhabitants, is actually a collection of memories belonging to a lost soul. In Phiro's case, she is made up of the memories of an Egyptian princess from thousands of years ago. She is dynamic and a bit fidgety, but also very formal and polite in her speech, often using outdated metaphors and idioms when explaining things. She is capable of stopping time for a few seconds, using an attack she refers to as "Dies Mei". Villains (Mavericks) Oblio ''(オブリオ Oburio)'' Voiced by Ryouka Yuzuki (JPN), Elizabeth Maxwell (ENG) A woman who bears the same ability as Prince Chaménos to steal people's memories, albeit a much more powerful version, to the point where she can erase a person's entire existence from the minds of everyone they've interacted with. She is an opportunist and intellectual, and uses the death of the Magna Horologium's creator; Tokiba, as an opening to receive unlimited knowledge from the lost memories that the tower protected. She renders Prince Chaménos amnesiac and destroys Mahiru's CureHorologe, and quickly takes control of Lost River. Her villainous behaviour is fueled by her desire to get her hands on Tokiba's memories, which were passed on to Prince Chaménos and refused to leave him when he had his mind wiped. Oblio is extremely charismatic and manipulative, able to convince the Prisoners of Fate that their memories were stolen by Chaménos after stealing them herself. She is not perfect however, as the fake memories she gave to Buccia were not enough to fool him. Prisoners of Fate Buccia ''(ブチア Buchia)'' Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN), Kyle Hebert (ENG) Oblio's most trusted subordinate. Buccia is very taciturn and serious, and rarely gives away his emotions clearly, leading some of the more expressive and laid-back Mavericks to tease him over his aloof demeanour. Although he is stern, he encourages people to make their own decisions, and those ranked lower than himself do not get ordered around by him. Buccia believes that there are "holes" in his memory, because many of them do not add up, when in reality, the holes are a result of Oblio doing a faulty job at completely erasing then fabricating his memories. His sole motivation is to patch these holes in his mind. Although he feels inclined to trust Oblio, he is the only one of her subordinates that feels uneasy around her. Svanire ''(スバニアー Subaniā)'' Voiced by Ayaka Ohashi (JPN) A young woman who works under Oblio. She is arrogant, impatient and disparaging, but trusts Oblio very deeply. She has a tendency to act on impulse, and doesn't give her actions much thought, but this does not mean she is unintelligent or irresponsible. The thing Svanire hates the most is when people talk down to her, or act superior, making her a bit of a hypocrite. The reason for her behaviour is revealed in the memories she lost; Svanire is Oblio's younger sister, who was constantly overshadowed by her during their youth for seemingly no reason other than the fact that she was older, causing Svanire to become brash and conceited in order to keep herself motivated while Oblio got all of the attention. Lontano ''(ロンタノ Rontano)'' Voiced by Kenta Miyake (JPN) Limbo ''(リンボ Rinbo)'' Voiced by Inori Minase (JPN) Dimenti ''(ヂメンチ Dimenti)'' Voiced by Saito Soma (JPN) Ifelice ''(イフェリッス Iferissu)'' Voiced by Yui Ishikawa (JPN), Misty Lee (ENG) Amissa ''(アミッサ Amissa)'' This season's monster of the week. The base for Amissas are created with the Mavericks' power to steal memories, and those memories are then bound to a nearby object. Aspetto ''(アスペット Asupetto)'' Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN), Kyle Hebert (ENG) A phantom created from Buccia's false memories after he regains his real ones. Aspetto has a very robotic personality, and is incapable of empathy and emotions. His only goal is to make Buccia consign to his fake memories and forget the past, resorting to violence against him and the cures as the only way to make that happen. Supporting Characters Lost River Tokiba ''(時婆 Tokiba)'' Voiced by Gara Takashima (JPN) The old fairy who raised Prince Chaménos, and a well loved figure to Lost River. She was the inventor of the Cure Horologes, as well as the one who built Lost River's infamous clock tower; the Magna Horologium, that stores all lost memories. She passed away due to old age prior to the story, which allowed Oblio to target Lost River without hindrance. Tokiba was a very compassionate old lady, and felt pity for all of the people around her, so she experimented in making magical timepieces that could rewind time and return everyone's memories. Other Niwahara Banri (庭原ばんり Niwahara Banri) Moeko's father. Niwahara Elizabeth ''(庭原エリザベス Niwahara Erizabesu) / ''Betta ''(ベッタ Betta)'' Moeko's mother. Niwahara Hamako ''(庭原はまこ Niwahara Hamako)'' Moeko's 12 year old sister. Udzuki Hanarin ''(卯月はなりん Udzuki Hanarin)'' Otoha's mother. Udzuki Seiya ''(卯月せいや Udzuki Seiya)'' Otoha's 20 year old brother. Udzuki Otone ''(卯月おとね Udzuki Otone)'' Otoha's 18 year old sister. Chikoe Youhei ''(勝聲ようへい Chikoe Youhei)'' Takumi's father. Chikoe Tomoe ''(勝聲ともえ Chikoe Tomoe)'' Takumi's mother. Reimatsu Nagito ''(霊松なぎと Reimatsu Nagito)'' Nemu's mother. Reimatsu Musaku ''(霊松むさく Reimatsu Musaku)'' Nemu's father. Yutaka Kyoma ''(湯高きょま Yutaka Kyoma)'' Hōnomaru's father. Yutaka Ikumi ''(湯高いくみ Yutaka Ikumi)'' Hōnomaru's deceased mother. '''Yutaka Jin (湯高じん Yutaka Jin)'' Hōnomaru's deceased older sister. Kinji Terunosuke ''(金字てるのすけ Kinji Terunosuke)'' Mahiru's father. Kinji Ashita ''(金字あした Kinji Ashita)'' Mahiru's mother. Kinji Mamoru ''(金字まもる Kinji Mamoru)'' Mahiru's grandfather. Kinji Himiko ''(金字ひみこ Kinji Himiko)'' Mahiru's grandmother. Items CureHorologe ''(キュアホロロジ KyuaHororoji)'' The series transformation device, that takes the form of an intricate golden watch with it's hands exposed. To transform, the cures must recite [[Pretty Cure! Unwind in Memoria!|''"Pretty Cure! Unwind in Memoria!"]] and turn the hands of the clock backwards. Seven of them were crafted by Tokiba, using the same magical energy that gives the Mavericks and Prince Chaménos their ability to control memories. Locations 'Yutaji (脳藁 Yutaji) / '''Nowara-ku ''(豊旹区 Nowara-ku)'' The city that the season takes place in. It is a very large city, and is separated into five wards, Nowara-ku being the largest, and the one that the series mainly focuses on. It is based off of the real world capital city of the Miyagi Prefecture; Sendai, and more specifically Aoba-ku. Kinjitou Academy ''(金字塔学園 Kinjitō Gakuen)'' The school attended by all of the cures. It is a very large and prestigious school, and teaches students from seventh to twelfth grades. Kinji Terunosuke; Mahiru's father, is the founder and headmaster. The school is notable for the various clubs it supports, the most known being the "Five Wonders of Kinjitou Academy"; a group of five students who are paragons of the student body's quality. The group consisted of Mahiru (Leader), Otoha, Takumi, Nemu and Hōnomaru before the series began, but after Mahiru's departure, was changed to Otoha (Leader), Moeko, Takumi, Nemu and Hōnomaru. Once Eiichi joins and Mahiru returns, the group is renamed to the Seven Wonders of Kinjitou Academy, Lost River ''(ロストリバー Rosuto Ribā)'' A realm that lies between reality and the afterlife, where all items, people, and most importantly; memories end up when they get lost. This also includes the souls of the dead trying to reach the afterlife, who are instead reborn as fairies with heavily fragmented memories. The residents of Lost River are unaware of the fact that they have lost their memories, and instead take refuge in the world while their memories are being rearranged and put back. Prince Chaménos is the ruler and only inhabitant who (presumably) has all of their memories. Magna Horologium A giant clock tower situated in the very center of Lost River, where lost memories flow through and are kept until they can be given back to their owner (and passed on to the afterlife in the case of memories belonging to lost souls). The Magna Horologium, like the CureHorologes, is infused with the same energy that gives Prince Chaménos and the Mavericks their memory-stealing and storing power, explaining how it is able to hold memories. It was partially destroyed by Oblio, allowing most of the memories it held to be taken by her, Trivia * Antiqua Memoria is the first season where the main character and the leader of the cure team are not the same character (Otoha plays the leader role, even though Moeko is the first to discover her powers and the de facto protagonist). ** This also means that this marks the first time a lead cure does not have pink as their theme color. Merchandise Please refer to the page Antiqua Memoria Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery Antique Memoria Uniforms (Kisekae).png|The cures in civilian form (from left to right; Niwahara Moeko, Udzuki Otoha, Chikoe Takumi, Reimatsu Nemu, Yutaka Hōnomaru, Isozaki Eiichi, Kinji Mahiru). Made with Kisekae Character Gallery Moeko Casual (Kisekae).png|Niwahara Moeko in her casual attire Otoha Casual (Kisekae).png|Udzuki Otoha in her casual attire Takumi Casual (Kisekae).png|Chikoe Takumi in his casual attire Nemu Casual (Kisekae).png|Reimatsu Nemu in her casual attire Hono Casual (Kisekae).png|Yutaka Hōnomaru in his casual attire Eiichi Casual (Kisekae).png|Isozaki Eiichi in his casual attire Mahiru Casual (Kisekae).png|Kinji Mahiru in her casual attire Prince Chaménos (Kisekae).png|Prince Chaménos in his formal outfit Prince Chaménos Amnesia.png|Prince Chaménos post having his memory wiped Related Pages Category:Series directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri Category:Fan Series Category:Antiqua Memoria Pretty Cure Category:User:HungryZabu Category:Memories Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime